


The winner

by RayenFade



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Gunfuckery, Hurt, M/M, Rape, like really painfully hurt, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayenFade/pseuds/RayenFade
Summary: Cooper was captured by Blisk, he thought what was waiting for him was simply torture. But things were much more worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...First my english is AWFUL. I did this for my friend, actually she wrote this and i translated it.Both me and the original author's mother tongue isn't english...
> 
> Well and my progress really slow...sorry...I'll try my best...
> 
> The rating is still M but will go up eventually...orz

Cooper lying on the cold aluminum floor, the crashing sound of the ship was still causing humming in his ears. He tried to move his arms, but the pain made him couldn't even move a finger."BT ..."He opened the chapped lips, trying to call his only trusted partner right now, but there's no response. Sure ...He gave a wry smile. The communication signal in his helmet was still have electromagnetic noise. Who knows where he'd been taken by that damn bastard?  
Just as he was thinking, a harsh sound of footsteps coming toward him. Ha, speak of the devil. That damn bastard who pulled him out from the rubble and took BT away now was heading towards him like a predator towards the prey.  
"Hi, 'big hero'..."A mocking smile appeared on the nauseating face of the mercenary."So...How does it feel?"  
Where was wounded by Blisk is bleeding, the blood drip into Cooper's mouth. He rolled his eyes without hesitate, it's a shame the helmet hid his face so Blisk couldn't see it."Well it's better than Hell anyway."He tried to mock at him, but his blood made his mouth a nausea of the metal taste.  
Blisk's smile froze, and the glare in his eyes became more and more fierce. Cooper clenched his teeth as he was cold and sweating. The mercenary's arm tensioned as if he's going to pull out his gun and shoot Cooper any minutes. Ah, a bullet in the head, it wasn't too bad. Cooper thought sarcastically. At least it'll be quick without being captured as a prisoner and being tortured and died in a hopelessly stupid way. He even fuzzy recalled the prayers that his mother once taught him.  
But his was wrong.  
Blisk grabbed him by the neck and turned him over, and Cooper's injured right shoulder hit the aluminum floor so hard. Before he could even cry out with pain, the mercenary grabbed the helmet that Captain Lastimosa had left for him, and pulled it off almost brutally.  
"Now we can finally see each other in the eyes." Blisk scoffed at his helmet, glanced at it carelessly then threw it away in the corner. Cooper tried to hide his face from him but Blisk grabbed his hair and pulled back forcedly."Look at me, kid." he said as he's hand rubbed against the cut on Cooper's head intentionally.  
Cooper provocative licking the blood," What? Look at your ugly face?" That's enough, just make it quick. He's mind anxious and clamored with this thoughts.  
However, beyond the pilot's expectations, Blisk wasn't got provoked at all. He even raised his eyebrows with interest, looked down at Cooper's face which was covered by dust and his own blood.  
"For your personal safety, witty remarks should be over." Blisk took the pistol from Cooper's belt. He pointed the gun at Cooper as the pilot's eyes wide open with panic. Mercenary's index finger put on the trigger and stroked it a few time. It's not a surprise that Cooper getting more and more sweating and almost lost the threats and resentments in his eyes.  
"Relax...my friend." Blisk spun the pistol in his hand ,the gun turn a few laps elegantly just like a black bird in the air."I am not going to kill you."  
"At least...not yet."


	2. Chapter 2

"Take it easy, my friend" Blisk rotated the pistol in his hand, the gun turned like an elegant black bird in the air."I am not intend to kill you."  
"At least….not yet.”  
Cooper hadn't realized the situation yet when Blisk started to undone his armor. He was so obtuse at the moment, just like Lastimosa once scoffed. He finally smelt a rat when Blisk started to tear his trousers off. His chaotic mind realized something was wrong.  
Cooper's skin was exposed to the air, a cold shivering sense crawling on his back. Cooper, who was lying stiffly on the aluminum floor, was eventually aware of what would happen. A ice-cold fear instantly filled him. Adrenaline secretion made Cooper forget his pain provisionally. Suddenly he regain his strength to struggle, attempted to push the heavy male away. But there's no suspense that Cooper failed. He was ruthlessly being pressed on the piercingly cold floor again by the mercenary , he couldn't even hold his head up. Blisk methodically stripped Cooper's army pants till the knees. The motion was so slow, just like a sneer at Cooper's failure...The mercenary slapped Cooper's left hip heavily as if it's a punishment before he could even swear furiously.  
Cooper tried so hard not to scream that his teeth almost bit through the pale lips, sadly he failed to hold back. That hit was both precise and rough, he could almost felt the bright red slap on his butt -- the handprint of that bastard!  
"FUCK YOU BLISK!!!"But his tremulous voice can hardly intimidate Blisk.  
"No, no my friend..." Blisk lowered his body and buried his head in the side of the neck, close enough to let Cooper feel his scorching breath."I'm gonna fuck you."  
Cooper was roughly pushed to the ground, he can only hear the crack of the bottle and the wet hot thing that licked on his neck. He felt that he would throw up. But no matter how sick he felt, the truth is he was totally at a loss.  
The hand slipped into a more secluded place and kneaded on his bruised hips. Cooper froze again with fright, but even his resist was so clear to Blisk. The hand chocked on his neck harder and harder. Cooper opened his mouth widely, trying to seek for oxygen. Blisk's hands thrust into that fragile place like a viper.  
Two freezing, slimy fingers pushed inside. Cooper had never take in anything like that, a strange sensation of fullness came from behind. Cooper even felt his thighs start to tremble. He could almost feel the knuckles and every tiny move of that hand. It was thrusting recklessly, manipulating and destroying his mind.  
"You are too tight, Sonny," Blisk stretched his third finger, sieging and sweeping.  
"Hey...my size is much more bigger than that..."  
Blisk licked over the wound on Cooper's head. The particular smell and taste of blood kept stimulating their nerves. The fullness made him more and more harder to tolerate. Cooper had to bite his tongue to keep his mind clear. But his heavy breath perfectly reflected his state.  
"You motherfucker...pull that goddamn thing out!!!" Cooper shouted that alond, making his last-ditch effort. He was attempting to use his remaining sence to make it a draw.  
"I refuse, babe...Be patient..." Blisk is excited with the under-controlled situation. He continued to tease Cooper until he hit the certain point.  
Cooper suddenly popped up like a dehydrated fish, the pleasure hit him like an lightening. His back bend like arc. The mercenary immediately empathize that and use his nail to stimulate that point. Cooper felt both pleasure and pain when being stimulated. The last thing he could do is to clench his teeth in order not to make any ashamed sound that would make him want to suicide.  
Blisk caressed Cooper's firm waist and kept shivering because of the pleasure he's been hold back. "Well done...Sonny..."He ended that with a few brutally thrust and pulled his fingers out with reluctance. The gun oil he used as lube messed Cooper up.  
"But I hope you can do better..."  
Cooper's mind is chaotic, he vaguely heard the sound of finding things. Then he felt something chilly and hard pressed against his entrance.  
"I promise you'll like this gun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the rating should be up a little bit...and got a little help with the translation this time...


	3. Chapter 3

"I promise you'll like it."  
Before Cooper could react; that cold, crassitude thing is already being thrust inside his tight entrance. That tender place was stretched by extremely roughness. Cooper burst out into screech with a husky voice. No. No no no it's just too much for him. The pain he felt as if a sharp sword was tearing him apart from behind.  
"FUCK YOU, BLISK ,YOU JERK! Get that fucking thing out...Are you lost your mind?" Cooper struggled again with panic. He used his hands to scratch the aluminum floor and wriggled desperately. Blisk had to use his entirely weight to press Cooper back on the floor.  
Cooper didn't hold long because of exceeding exhaustion. The floor was warmed up by his body temperature. He was lying flat there, couldn't even felt his fingertips. However, that thing was still pushing inside, declaring its existence. The only thing he could felt now is the utmost pain down to the marrow. The freezing object began to thrust inside slowly. Cooper's body kept tightening. His mouth was widely open, but he couldn't even make a single sound. He gathered all his strength to breathe, but he couldn't take in any oxygen...Blisk loosened the hand that suffocate him and turned his face around. The fuzzy mixture of tear, dust and blood made his face blurred. Moans faintly came out, hoarse and brokenly. It seemed that he was so pitiful.  
Blisk caress the pilot's cock and the tiny gap on the head slowly as if it could be a consolation to Cooper, who was in pain and couldn't even cry out. But it didn't work and even meaningless to Cooper. That stimulation was just like a drop in the tempestuous ocean. Every cell was clamoring their agony.  
"P2016,one of the Militia's favorite gun. I even found it on your belt."  
Blisk gently touched Cooper's chin. Cooper could do nothing but sobbed weakly. He's body kept on twitching, letting Blisk wondered whether he was alive or not. Gosh, he didn't want to fuck a dead body. He felt that Cooper's vocal cord was vibrating like he is dying. The golves was soaked with Cooper's sweat. At least, he's not dead yet.  
The cold gun-barrel was warmed up by Cooper, slowly and damnable rammed inside his body. Time became meaningless to him. Everything -- his body, his pain, his spirit was paused at that moment suffering forever. When the barrel cruelly inched into further place, Cooper used his last strength to looked back to the chaotic ground around and then lied flat and motionless like a corpse.  
Cooper was so numb that he didn't even noticed the barrel had been removed.


	4. Chapter 4

Cooper was so numb that he didn’t even felt the barrel had been pulled out. He turned over drifting in and out of consciousness , he can barely see the dim light shone on him. Something slowly wiped off the tear and blood on his face, then he felt a hot object press on his butts…  
Thanks to the goddamned gun barrel, he didn’t even feel any pain. The object is hard as the barrel, but extraordinarily hot, and made Cooper jerk once. Blisk was too impatient to wait any longer and started to inched forward. The weird sensation of fullness continued to stimulate Cooper’s shattered nerve. It moved slowly but still hit the spot. His withered nerve was provoked. Cooper arched his sore back again. Despite his reluctance, he felt being turn on. Cooper groaned when Blisk hit the certain spot.  
“I knew you like this…Sonny…”  
Blisk suddenly thrust deeply inside, Cooper couldn’t help but screaming out. He stabbed back and forth forcedly and hitting the certain spot every time. The abrupt and fierce motion nearly crashed Cooper. He felt as if being thrown into the void. He struggled with and remaining strength but couldn’t even capture a trace of air. All the surroundings fled away except for the pain and thrill. Cooper wriggled in pain. His jumbled mind couldn’t tell it was cater or decline. Cooper’s final sense was the penetrations inside his body and the satisfied gasp echoing around his ears.  
“feel good, huh?...sonny…?” Blisk turned Cooper’s tear-stained face around and maliciously lower the speed, making Cooper twitched.” All right…Hold up your ass…” Then Blisk suggestively inched Cooper’s butt.”I can give you what you craving for.” Blisk’s muffle laugh resounded inside the narrow room.  
Cooper’s conscious teetered and blurred like a small boat in the storm. His mind full of the stimulation coming behind, submerging his sense. But once he understood what Blisk ment, his sanity scamper back rapidly like a hustling rocket. Something called dignity appeared untimely and inconceivably. Who the hell Blisk is?!...Why this despicable, disgusting bastard can fuck me?  
“No!!!” Cooper did all he can to raise his head. Tears had veiled Cooper’s dark grey eyes, but the consciousness deeply rooted in his sight was firm as solid ice.”Never!!!!” The words came out husky but still determined. Blisk stopped for an instant, made Cooper wondering whether time went wrong just like before. But is just lasted for a blink of an eye. The raging motion flooded inside along with resentful roar, forcing ”you fucking bastard” which he didn’t had the chance to speak out into an indefinable moan. The suffering of laceration and pleasure kept stimulating his nerve. Cooper was pressed to the aluminum floor again, only thing he could gave out was intermittent, shattered groan. No, it’s impossible. Blisk was staring at Cooper. He was suppressed, captured and manipulated and couldn’t even struggle. How is losing possible?! Blisk’s arms were trembled with anger. It’s never possible that he could loss. Why did that goddamned chap insists on?  
 

Cooper faintly felt a bright light passed by, then a sharp thing deeply stabbed into his injured right shoulder. The flesh was brutally torn apart. His vision was cloaked at a instant but he was soon waken up by agony and violent action. Every ram made him kind of suffocated. But he was apparently didn’t care about the minute pain any more. The blood continued to seep out, drip to the ground, forming formidable mixture with tear and sweat. The deeper the knife went in, the harder Blisk’s motion was. It hit the spot which made him scream. Cooper felt as if he was wandering near the gate of inferno. The precise and rough ram dragged him into a bottomless swamp but the pain on the right shoulder prevent him from falling into the depth of despair. Cooper widely opened his mouth, but only gave out a slight moan. The pleasure mingled with pain, crawling along his spine, penetrating into his mind. Cooper’s sight turned dim, the pain served as a foil to pleasure which makes him harder and harder to hold on. His feeling went numb, the bleeding pain seems to turn delectable gradually. The scent of fresh blood lingered around them. They felt carefree and insane pleasure and stimulation. Cooper cried out senselessly. His nail dug into the floor.  
The pain and pleasure become sweet and bitter. They were supposed to be one.  
The torture eventually came to an end, Cooper traced to hear the man’s rumbled roar, then a warm feeling filling him up. Almost at the same time Cooper twitching violently and came. After a burst of white light Cooper completely exhausted his last consciousness, and embraced the darkness he has been looking forward to. He still has a sense of residual when he seems to feel something wiped off his blood on the right shoulder then he lost his senses into nothingness.  
Cooper didn’t know how long he was in unconscious, so when he woke up again. He felt aches and pains all over him, his eyes were still hazy with tears. Then he heard something vaguely.  
“Sir, we can not open this Titan, the Ark is still inside!”  
“Ah, you bunch of idiots…” Cooper heard a familiar voice.  
“Go get the pilot, his’ s in the next room.”  
The door was opened and a group of IMC soldiers came in and grabbed on his shoulder. Thank god it wasn’t his injured right shoulder, Cooper thought blurted.  
A new room, some unfamiliar faces but they all seems unfriendly though. Cooper puzzled staring at his right shoulder which was tied neat by bandage, he confused and don’t know what happened.  
Then he saw his BT, looking at him with his optics.  
Next to him was the mercenary’s boss.


End file.
